1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control device and a printer adjusting method.
2. Related Art
A printer has been known which includes a print head having a first nozzle column in which first nozzles ejecting ink are arranged in a predetermined direction and a second nozzle column in which second nozzles ejecting the ink are arranged in the predetermined direction and are provided in a position deviated from the first nozzle column. In the printer, printing is performed by ejecting the ink from each nozzle to a printing medium that is transported in the predetermined direction.
Furthermore, a liquid ejecting apparatus has been known which includes a first nozzle column in which first nozzles are arranged in a predetermined direction, a second nozzle column in which second nozzles are arranged in the predetermined direction, and a control section that causes liquid to be discharged from the first nozzle column and the second nozzle column depending on dot data representing a dot size converted from input image data. The control section causes the liquid to be discharged from the first nozzles depending on the dot data obtained by performing a halftone process after multiplying a usage rate of the first nozzle column by incidence data for each dot size in an overlapping region between the first nozzle column and the second nozzle column, and causes the liquid to be discharged from the second nozzles depending on the dot data obtained by performing the halftone process after multiplying a usage rate of the second nozzle column by incidence data for each dot size in the overlapping region (see JP-A-2012-171140).
In the printer having such a configuration, when a region of the printing medium passes through under the second nozzle column, the ink can be ejected from the second nozzles to the region and when the region thereof passes through under the first nozzle column, the ink can be ejected from the first nozzle to the region. However, in a structure of the printer, it may not be possible to eject the ink from each of the nozzles (in the above example, the first nozzle of the first nozzle column and the second nozzle of the second nozzle column) for each of a plurality of nozzle columns as described above to an entirety of a printable region in the printing medium. In other words, even if the printer includes the plurality of nozzle columns as described above, a region onto which the ink is ejected only by one nozzle column among them may occur on the printing medium.
In product manufacturing, it is difficult to make ink ejection characteristics (a size or a weight for each of ink droplets that are ejected) of the first nozzles belong to the first nozzle column and the ink ejection characteristics of the second nozzles of the second nozzle column be strictly identical to each other. Thus, for example, there is a concern that a difference in color values occurs in a printing result between a region in which the ink can be ejected only by the first nozzles of the first nozzle column and a region in which the ink can be ejected by the nozzles of each nozzle column. Furthermore, the difference in the color value is particularly noticeable and it may cause degradation of evaluation of image quality in an adjacent portion of two regions in which the nozzle columns that can be used to eject the ink are different from each other as described above. Moreover, in JP-A-2012-171140, it is not intended that the degradation of the image quality due to the difference between regions in which the nozzle columns that can be used to eject the ink are different from each other as described above be improved.